


The waters fine!

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Biting, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, nualas cool with this she's dating a witch or somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: The story of a just slightly reformed prince of elves and his Amphibious boyfriend who only just realised he could have sexual feelings. In any case, the two of them are getting along great despite the sulking and disrespect of library property.Luckily for Nuada, amongst many other things, Abe is incredibly good at pampering spoiled brat Princes.
Relationships: Nuada/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 13





	The waters fine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2004 and 2008 movies as well as a few little facts from the comics.  
> Enjoy!

Abe Sapien stretched as he woke, the cotton sheets feeling more like sandpaper over his drying skin. He ran his tongue over his teeth to help with the dry sticky feeling but it didn't do much to help. He had to stop sleeping in these awful beds the BRPD provided, he could see why Hellboy hijacked that truck. He was reminded of the reason he slept on a springy mattress instead of the temperature-controlled tank when he tried to get up. A slender, black nailed hand was firmly placed on his hip.

The Amphibian man turned, twisting his thin waist to see the rare sight of a seemingly peaceful Nuada. More peaceful than normal of course. His face still seemed caught between anger and hatred but less so. Abe knew the prince didn't sleep like humans, his hours of rest were much shorter and seemed more fitful. He described it once to a fascinated Abe that is was more of a recollection of time past, perhaps an evolution that helped with their long lives. Nuada didn't care about the science behind it. He dreamt of his sister, the troll market, life before the war and very occasionally he would dream of Abe despite how recent their memories were

Abe hummed a bit as he pushed a wisp of blonde hair out of the prince's face, tucking it over his ear. He startled when he pulled back his hand to see two golden eyes staring at him from their blackened frames. Abe quickly calmed with an awkward laugh, "Well good morning sir" he spoke, voice raspy from lack of use. His prince didn't speak, gently blinking as he watched Abe with an almost cat-like stare. "Abraham" Nuada finally greeted him with the usual dark and deep tone, not at all muddied by his rest. Abe was about to mention breakfast when he was pulled closer until Nuada's face was pressed gently under his gills. 

Sapiens heart filled with affection, "Well your highness is rather- Oh my!". Abe Sapien was startled once more as a tongue grazed up his slender throat, the prince only stopping where his gills fanned uselessly in the air. The tongue ran back down the striped skin and humanoid teeth pressed down against the slope of his shoulder. Abe was a private soul, not offering answers unless asked, keeping his victories under his belt and always talking up others instead of himself. Nuada was more akin to Red in preferences, he was bold about his wants and he wanted everyone to know what he had earned. One of those trophies happened to be unlocking Abes long gone sex drive. Abe's skin healed too quickly to leave scars, bruises barely appeared on the blues and greens of his smooth skin. Nuada however, did scar. So he wore his trophy between his shoulder blades and mid-back, streaks of aquatic claws digging into anything tangible. Still didn't hurt to try.

His teeth dug into the muscle there, bluish blood beading into his mouth as his blunt teeth broke the already healing skin. Abe's webbed hand went to the back of Nuada's head as he hooked a slender leg over the prince's body. This didn't go unnoticed, a pale hand wrapping around Abe's thigh with almost painful force. Abe panted, heat flooding through him from his overworked lungs and the tension building in his bike shorts. " Nuada" He slurred as the hand grasped on his thigh pulled them together. His prince released him then, smiling cockily with blue liquid running down his chin. Abe cooed and licked the drip, about to catch the elf in a kiss when there was a banging on the iron door. 

Nuada growled and his fingers itched for his spear. No human or even any Faerie folk would dare to interrupt him in his slumber. The hunger for violence only grew when he realised he was a prisoner and his Abraham was a prisoner with a job. The amphibian tilted his head at the iron door, hands pressed against Nuada's chest as he evaluated the situation. He gasped quietly and rolled from the bed with all the grace he could manage being he tangled with an elf. "It's Manning" He hissed quietly as he tried to dress, nevermind the fact he normally roamed in just his shorts. The Prince remained unbothered, scowling when his robes were chucked haphazardly towards him. 

The knocking came louder, Manning shouting something about being in charge or some other nonsense he liked to spout every so often. Abraham brushed over his uniform, ignoring the appraising look coming from the bed before opening the door with his keycard. Manning pushed into the room, thick eyebrows creeping up his forehead when he saw Abraham. "Apologise for the wait Director, we were just having an early lesson on the institute of haunted watercolours" Abe pulled a book from the nailed down counter. "Interesting material! I'll have to order the other volumes" Sapien continued his tirade of words as he left the room. Apparently among other things he had been born with the gift of gab. 

Manning watched the amphibian leave with the same expression he wore when he saw any "Freak". Fearful with a bit of resentment. He turned it on to Nuada when he got out of bed, scanning for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nuada wasn't about to ruin his good mood by ripping a cabinet out of the ground and he certainly didn't need the stench of human to overpower the scent of Abraham that clung to him. A few unnamed agents stood beside the director, they didn't fear him as much, recruits already taunted by the Red demon and educated by Abraham probably saw him as nothing more than a strange-looking human more akin to the fiery human woman than others. Fools.

"Now, I know Johann has given you some leniency in the past few weeks but I don't think you're understanding your delicate position. I'm sure your sister would love to hear how you dispatched a guard" So they had found him, amusing, he didn't think anyone checked that part of the archives. "If Agent Breaker doesn't show up there's going to be serious consequences" Ah, that made more sense. Nuada slipped on his black robe, quietly listening to the pseudo leader scold him like a child. "Your sister, Nua- The queen wants to know of your progress" And so he still hadn't figured out their names, typical. "Agent Sapien will be writing a full-length report on your activities and if there is one slip up, you and your twin are back to being garden ornaments" He smiled like he had won something during the silent conversation before him and his small troop fled the room.

He smiled softly as the last agent relocked the iron door, Queen Nuala of the elves. He had always imagined himself in his father's throne one day but Nuala... It seemed to fit her more now. He didn't receive letters and he wasn't allowed pens to write in private but often Abe would read out the letters that he had received from Nuala. She talked of rebuilding the faerie court, of exploring the troll markets in more detail and even photographs from the camera Abraham had explained to her. Abraham had once brought back an image from one of their rare visits and Nuada had been surprised to see the growing branches started to form like a crown around her head. She had perfectly transitioned into queenhood and he was trapped in an underground facility with an army of half-witted humans. 

He finished dressing just as there was another gentle knock on the door, Abe's keycard allowing him entrance. He closed the door quietly before turning to Nuada looking sheepish. "Apologies for running off there, if Manning finds about any other fraternizing besides Red and Liz he might need heart surgery". Nuada only offered a small smile before tugging the amphibian down to his level. Abe's own heart missed a few beats as their lips connected, Nuada keeping him down by a bruising grip on the back of his neck. Abe barely could respond after he was released, he mostly blinked and chuckled awkwardly. Those dark eyes flicked between the still unmade bed and Nuada's grin before he straightened up. " We really should be heading to the study, Manning is biting the bit to find a reason to petrify you again" Abe explained, once again looking sheepish at his unimpressed lover. 

Abraham tried to make the walk less like a police escort and more like a stroll but the armed guards at every corner didn't help with the illusion. Never the less Abe was excited about some ancient relic or tome so his chatter was enough to drown out the stares of armoured guards. He may not have any interest in the physical exchange of energy between spectres and objects but he was plenty interested in watching his Abe get excited. It also helped that he looked great in those shorts.

The study was unguarded, being it doubled as Abe's tank room. Abraham walked to the desk once the door was shut behind them, the burn mark from the canister still in its surface. The prince walked up behind him, placing his hands on either side of the desk. Abe hummed his appreciation as Nuada's solid weight pressed against his back. "Shall we get back to where we started then?" Nuada said softly, resting his chin on Abe's shoulder as a hand grazed up his torso. "Hm? Oh! Nuada we can't do that in here" He explained with a shy hushed tone. "This is your sleeping quarters? I see no difference from my own" Nuada continued, gesturing at the large blue tank that made up some of the walls. 

"Logically I would agree with you but no one can enter your room without clearance! Red comes in here randomly to tell me things, just yesterday he grabbed me out of my tank to tell me Liz preferred Waffles over pancakes" Nuada watches him speak as uninterested as can be, turning the amphibious man so he is facing him. As he continues jabbering about the history of Pancakes in the BRPD the prince lifts a slender leg to hook it around his waist. Abe looks down at the position they are in and if he could blush he would have. "Nuada, my love, if my brother walks in on us like this I will never live it down. I might die of embarrassment". " Then I suppose you better be quiet while I'm-". "Their only warning was the creak of the doorknob, Abe had his feet on the ground and his back to the door as fast a tooth fairy swarm could destroy a human village.

Nuada stood growling as the agents went through the study in no urgency to get out of his way. A few time he grazed black nails over the stretched material on Abe's thigh but each time he was swatted away. He tried to slide his hand into Abes a few times to push the thoughts of exactly what and how he wanted it but he had managed to slide on those pesky leather gloves at some point. So instead of immediately falling into his waiting arms, Abe just gave him knowing looks of discomfort as he tried to hurry the agents. They were trying to find a journal on Wendigoes or some other cannibalistic fae and as much as Abe pushed them for the library they seemed intent on searching the study. 

"Abraham I don't believe you'll get much report writing done presently, should we relocate to my cell" Nuada offered with a grumble as he watched the Agents warily. "What an excellent idea! I'll just grab my notebook" Abe replied in an incredibly cute exciting way, or perhaps Nuada just liked being praised by his Abraham. The agent grabbed Abe by the shoulder roughly, Nuada's eyes constricted as he stepped forward ready to snap a frail human neck. Abe removed himself from the hold, positioning himself so Nuada was trapped behind him. "Sapien we need you here if we're going to find the book, take your pet back to its cage and help," Agent Sawyer crossed his arms and glared. Nuada wanted to rip the lower jaw from his barely formed skull, Abe's hand grabbing his own only slightly dimming the rage.

The trip back was shorter and quieter. Abe was quietly seething as he normally did, he looked to Nuada with sad expressions that were only returned with displeased ones. "I'm sorry, I can't believe they would run us out of the study like that," He said quietly, rubbing a hand over his arm. Nuada quietly grunted in agreement, he didn't exactly want to talk feelings in front of all these guards poised to shoot. "Perhaps if I reschedule a few things I could find time today" He hummed as he pulled out his planner. He looked at the book as if it had spat on the ground, "Well maybe tomorrow?".

Abe opened the iron door, swinging it wide open for Nuada. The prince walked through the energy-sapping metal with his arms folded. He turned to see Abe standing at the door sheepishly, " I am truly sorry that our lessons didn't go through to plan". Nuada rolled his eyes as he walked into the empty cell of a room, nothing on the walls and no plants of any kind. He missed them so, even in exile, it was hard to go a day without seeing some amount of foliage. Abe walked in slowly, hands clasped together as he walked to his lover. "I promise, I'll make it up to you," He said leaning down to kiss the corner of his princes mouth. Nuada couldn't help but smile just a bit, above all things Abe was hopeful. Nuada slid a hand up to Abe's neck, just below his sensitive gills, pulling him down for another kiss. Abe moaned quietly as a thumb ran over his gills with a feather-light touch, he looked at his Prince with blown out eyes. "Maybe if we're quick we could" he was cut off by a call of his name and Abraham was sent back to the study.

Nuada laid out on his bed, alone and painfully bored. Everything in the BRPD headquarters was so sterile and uniform, the only excitement was the freaks they kept within. Nuada was however kept on a separate level, with Abe and Hellboy's little abomination family. He could get out, quite easily in fact. The thought of his sister petrified in golden stone was enough to keep him mostly behaved, and the fact that Abraham wouldn't come with him. Damn that Amphibian, just like Hellboy he was much too attached to the human race despite their abuse. He had seen it through the many times they shared memories, something he only thought he and his sister could do so efficiently. Tubes of water with only enough room to turn around, needles and scalpels reopening already healed wounds. The thought of it made him grind his teeth, and yet his love was still loyal to the core.

It was hours before the heavy door swung open, Abraham peeking inside. Nuada didn't look up, just grunted a greeting while starting up at the soviet grey ceiling. "Oh don't be a sourpuss, I have something for you!" Abe said excitedly as he walked in without closing the door. "I'm not interested in apology gifts Abraham," Nuada said sternly as he kept scanning the ceiling for cracks. Abe giggled which wasn't his normal behaviour. Nuada looked up then, face serious and stern and was surprised to see Abe excitedly standing with a happy look on his strange features. "What?" The prince asked as Abe came closer, gently pulling him by the arm. 

It must've been late because there were nearly no guards as they left his room. He looked suspiciously up at Abe who dragged him the opposite way. "Where are we going agent?" Nuada asked as Abe excitedly walked through the unguarded halls of the bureau. "You'll see Prince Nuada," Abe said with another exciting chuckle, Nuada wanted to press him right against the wall when he called him by his formal title. Make the amphibian call him a prince while he had him against the cold steel of the hallway. His opportunity was blasted when Abe stopped in front of a doorway with an amused expression. 

He pressed his access key against the doors small locking system before opening the door and releasing a wall of steam. Nuada raised his brow as he was lead inside the steamy room, it wasn't in a section he had been allowed to explore yet. Abe walked in, gills fluttering in the water vapour heavy air. The room was a small bath chamber with a rather large square-shaped bathing pool. Currently, the water was steaming off the surface, pulling with it the smell of dried flowers that floated on the surface. "I know it's not exactly a natural hot spring or something fancy, but I thought you'd appreciate something other than that shower" Abe looked sheepish again, watching for a reaction.

Nuada turned from the inviting bath to look at Abe, cute and hiding excitement, dressed down to his bike shorts. "Will you be joining me, Abraham?" His smile was intoxicating and Abe only could reply with a short affirmative before he tried to assist the prince in disrobing. Nuada chuckled as Abe struggled with the more intricate ties on his overgarments before removing the webbed hands to use his own. He allowed the material to drop from his shoulders, leaving his chest bare for Abe to stare. You'd think with the amount of time he and Hellboy spent bare-chested he wouldn't be so obsessed, yet here he was fawning over each hill and valley of muscle. Abe came closer as Nuada started unstrapping his leather pants, placing silky smooth arms over scarred shoulders as he placed kisses on pale skin. "Shouldn't you be getting undressed?" The prince asked as he slid his hands up Abe's muscular thighs.

Abe looked down at himself with a nervous chuckle, "Apologies, getting ahead of myself it seems". He hooked his thumbs into the spandex material, shuffling them down his slender legs and kicking them off. "Better?" Abe asked with a small smile. Nuada grinned up at him, lust blowing out his golden eyes. He shrugged off his last article of clothing, stepping out of the pants while his hands finally moved up to Abe's rear. Abraham yelped when Nuada picked him up, hooking his legs around his waist. "Some warning would be nice your Highness" Abe said as Nuada started descending the steps into the large bath. "Perhaps you should pay more attention" his response got him a weak glare but it melted away once Abe was in full contact with the water.

He looked better like this, nude and submerged in water. Nuada supposed if creatures like Abe Sapien existed in the wilds they would choose this over a pair of spandex shorts. Abe Sapien undressed was truly a sight to behold. "Mm been a while since I had a hot bath, though I've never had the pleasure to share one". Nuada squeezed him once before placing his arms on the side of the tub with a grin. Abe followed after him, pressing light kisses into his black lips with his clawed hands on the Prince's pale chest. Abe licked his lips with his pale pale pink tongue which caused Nuada's chest to tighten and heat to bloom. 

Abe looked down and then back up to Nuada with a sly grin. " Don't be so surprised Sapien, you've been taunting me all day?" Nuada said with a grumble. Abe chuckled "Oh don't be so dramatic, you're the one who can't keep your hands off me". Nuada was about to retort when Abe disappeared under the water. It was difficult to see through the bubbly water but Nuada could feel the pinpricks of claws on his thighs. He leaned backwards when he felt Abe's textured hand slide over his shaft. 

He moaned quietly when Abe's hand gently massaged his quickly hardening dick. His eager tongue sliding over the head as his fingers spread out on the length. "Abraham, my sweet, you are" Nuada breathed out a stuttering gasp as Abe's hot mouth enveloped his cock, the amphibian giving a triumphant squeeze of milky thighs when he reached the base of it. Nuada had to grind his teeth when that damned tongue ran back up the length. He kissed the leaking tip before the upper half of his head popped out of the water to observe his handy work. Nuada's fists clenched against the edge of the tub, his hair sprawled around him and his jaw set firmly but those Golden eyes remained on him. "That was much easier underwater! We should have tried this months ago" Abe said as he slid up from the water. 

Abe leant in to kiss Nuada, gently caressing up his neck and jaw. The prince couldn't help but thrust upwards, his cock resting against Abraham's thigh. He wrapped his arms around Abe's midsection, dragging him closer. Abe's dick bobbed just above the water, looking just as enticing as the first time he had seen it. Dark blue and flushed, pointed at the tip and with a glorious amount of textures similar to his lover's hands. The prince's mouth began to water at the pearlescent cum beginning to bead at the tip. Abe chuckled as he caught him in another kiss, "Some would say it's rude to stare My prince" he purred before being roughly turned.

Nuada held him against the side of the tub with a devious grin, "I'll show you rude Sapien". He lifted Abes lower half with one hand, using the other to guide himself. Abe grabbed the edge of the tub to steady himself, biting his lip as his prince entered him. Once Nuada was fully seated inside the amphibian he groaned, blond strands of hair falling. Abraham locked his legs around Nuada's hips, gently ushering him to start moving. "Please" He offered with an innocent look, Nuada gave him another smile filled with intent. He grabbed Abe's ribbed dick suddenly, causing his lover to gasp and buck upwards. "It looks like I'm not the only one who was waiting all day" he grinned as he stroked upward in time with a lazy thrust. 

Abe moaned, arching his back into the feeling. "Mm but... It's not my fault... Oh hmm... You were the one being grabby" Each word was punctuated by a slow languid thrust and stroke. Nuada was enjoying the look of bliss in his lovers dilated eyes and how he bit his lip every time a moan threatened to slip. "You are just darling like this Abraham," Nuada said between each accelerating thrust, water beginning to haphazardly splash over the side of the tub. Abe panted, trying to keep up with the changing speeds. 

Nuada looked in his element, blond hair unkempt around his shoulders and skin glistening with water. Abe could have finished just with the sight of him but he knew he'd never hear the end of it. "Nuada- Please" he begged but wasn't exactly sure what for. Nuada seemed to be happy to comply, he leant down and kissed Abe. His tongue swiping into Abe's mouth where his taste still lingered. The Prince almost lost it at that, it was bad enough smelling himself on Abe's neck. 

He leant back, licking his lips as he grasped Abe's thighs. His continued thrusts were enough to make the amphibian go slack-jawed, his eyes starring upward as he panted. Nuada felt empowered watching the lustful look that was focused solely on him. He clawed into the muscular thighs in his hands, growling as he kept the blissful pace. "Now who do you belong to?" He asked between thrusts, Abe only giving him a love-struck smile as a response. Nuada squeezed his thighs tighter, making Abe yelp. "Ah..ah uh... You. Nuada" another tight squeeze, blue rivets of blood flowing down into the warm water. "Ah! You! My prince" Abe moaned as Nuada's grip on his dick grew tighter.

Abe's head was spinning, each stroke brought him closer and the heat from the water wasn't helping. One hand struck out to hold him against the tub while the other rested on Nuada's lower stomach. Feeling the roll of muscles with each delicious thrust. His claws dug into pale skin when he finally came, his head thrown back and thick fluid landing on his stomach. Nuada chuckled, unbothered by the streams of translucent gold blood. "Mm, apologies Nuada, I probably should have hmm warned you" He sighed as his prince continued, leaning in to press his blunt teeth against the skin at Abe's throat. Abraham moved his hands to slide against the deep scars on his princes back.

Nuada's entire body shuddered as he came, thrusting languidly in and out of Abe as he bit down on smooth flesh. It was almost heaven as he slowly came to a stop, sighing as he sunk into the cooling water with Abe still hooked around his midsection. He sat on the inbuilt bench of the bathing pool with Abraham in his lap. Abe gently shifted the blond hair out of the bathwater, grabbing a small washcloth he had prepared earlier. "You were right Abraham, I did indeed need this" Nuada said as Abe cleaned away the sweat and other fluids that had gathered. "I know you well, perhaps not as well as your sister but still," Abe said proudly as he tossed the washcloth off somewhere.

"You ever think she knows what we are doing," Nuada asked innocently and the horrified expression he received was proof that no, Abraham had not thought of that before.

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at an Abe Sapien Fic. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be many so hopefully, this will please the rare Abe Sapien Fan club. I ship Mr Sapien with a fair few characters including an original character so I might continue the horny train for the amphibian.


End file.
